Trucking
.]] The Trucking side-mission is located at the RS Haul depot in Flint County, just west of Los Santos. The missions are activated by standing inside the red mission marker. The business generates $2,000 per day after completing all eight trucking missions. They become available after completing Catalina's mission, Tanker Commander, which features one of the depot's employees, Mr. Whittaker. The missions consist of either delivering cargo within a time limit, delivering an illegal cargo whilst being pursued by the police, or delivering a fragile cargo without damaging it. The successive missions are increasingly difficult, with tighter time limits, stronger police attention or more easily damaged cargo. Leaving the cab or detaching the trailer for too long will result in mission failure. Mission 1 Goods must be delivered quickly. The player starts with a maximum of $1000. A timer will tell you when the player has to be at the destination. If the goods are late, cash will be cut in half. If it's more late, cash will be cut in half again. Even more late and the mission will be failed. Destinations include: *Red County, East San Andreas *Blueberry, Central San Andreas *Blueberry Acres, Central San Andreas *Dillimore, East San Andreas Mission 2 Goods must be delivered without damage. The player starts with a maximum of $1500. A damage bar will record the amount of damage your cab and your cargo receives. The more damage your cargo receives, the less cash will be given to the player. Destinations include: *Montgomery, East San Andreas (2) Mission 3 Illegal goods must be delivered. The player starts with $2000. The player will receive a minimum wanted level of three stars once the player leaves the compound. The wanted level can not be decreased. Locations include: *Ocean Docks, Los Santos (2) *Willowfield, Los Santos *El Corona, Los Santos Mission 4 Missions 4 and 5 need the player to be able to access San Fierro. Similar to mission 1, goods must be delivered quickly. The player starts with a maximum of $3000. Destinations include: *Whetstone, South San Andreas (2) *Angel Pine, South San Andreas Mission 5 Similar to mission 1 but the goods are extremely fragile. The player starts with a maximum of $4000. Destinations include: *Easter Bay Airport, San Fierro *Battery Point, San Fierro *Easter Basin, San Fierro (2) Mission 6 Missions 6 to 8 need the player to be able to access Las Venturas. Similar to mission 3, illegal goods must be delivered. The player starts with a maximum of $5000. Destinations include: *El Quebrados, North West San Andreas *Bayside Marina, North West San Andreas *Tierra Robada, North West San Andreas Mission 7 Goods must be delivered quickly without damage, a combination of missions 1 and 2. The player starts with a maximum of $7000. Destinations include: *Green Palms, North San Andreas *Bone County, North San Andreas (2) *The Sherman Dam, North San Andreas *Verdant Meadows, North San Andreas Mission 8 Similar to mission 3 but with highly illegal goods. The player will receive a minimum wanted level of four stars once the player leaves the compound. The player starts with $10000. *Redsands West, Las Venturas (2) *Whitewood Estates, Las Venturas (2) *Las Venturas Airport Depot, Las Venturas *Starfish Casino, Las Venturas *Creek, Las Venturas *Spinybed, Las Venturas *Pilgrim, Las Venturas *Rockshore East, Las Venturas (2) *Randolph Ind. Est., Las Venturas *LVA Freight depot, Las Venturas *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas Completion After completing the Trucking side mission, the player can return to start the Trucking mission with all future missions randomly ordered. Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas